Hokage
by Lillypop414
Summary: Sasuke looked in the mirror, watching as she traced a gray scar framed upon his sharp jawline with her finger. Slow, slow it went, each inch draining his sanity and dragging him back to his past. You will be king, they say, and blood will be blood. AU, SS


**Hokage.**

**Chapter One.**

Smoke rose in billows, sitting ominously just above the heads of three addicts, caught between the gravity wanting to pull them downward and natural behaviors of floating. Inhaling deeply, enjoying the sting of the intoxicating substances against the gums and tissue in his mouth, the oldest of the three, being a ripe twenty-five, watched with drizzled amusement the orange flicker of fire on his cigar.

"I had a dream last night," he announced in a choppy, deep voice, eyes switching to his left and right, staring at the two beside him. Twins, they were, Gozu and Meizu, fresh to the world of darkness they were submerging themselves into, deeper into the unknown. Their yellow eyes glowed with mild anticipation, ears avid.

"There was this man…maybe about twenty…thirty maybe, but if he were thirty he had really nice build which means he's not married, of course, but," he sucked in another puff, releasing a poisonous cloud. "Yeah, he was in this house—grand, large, man, tall money house—that was really a mansion and he must've lived there one time or at that time because none of the massive Dobermans sleeping woke up or paid him no mind. The alarm didn't even go off."

Gozu nodded while passing his brother some freshly ground weed. Meizu happily took the substance, as if it were popcorn at a show.

The oldest continued. "So he walked into this room, this one down a long dark hallway with lots of snooty rich people paintings up on the wall, dangling and whatnot with a fancy frame trimmed with gold—I mean, like, I said, these people were _loaded. _He opened the door then, it was all creaky and creaky creak, he stepped in, and the floor was all creaky and creaky creak while he walked on it. Dark, guys, it was freaking _dark_ but somehow some moonlight managed to glint on this dude's sword!"

His eyes bugged in exaggeration—or intoxication—as a streak of lightning split the sky open. Rain pitter-pattered down soon after, and the two twins jumped, scared for their little fire for burning their special 'incense'. They snapped back to the brick wall with a start. "Sorry," they cried instantaneously.

"Whatever," he scoffed, relighting another cigar. "He took his massive sword then and went walking down the hallway some more and stopped in front of another door, staring at it. Just staring at it. Staring at the door until it blew open by some crazy freak wind that came from nowhere. A hot chick who must have been this rich old man's prostitute who was too tired to dip after she got it in slept in the arms of the geezer."

Thunder blared.

"Splash! Blood gushes out from this gaping cavity in the dude's heart."

Lightning flashed.

"The babe wakes up screaming, but, damn, even she knows it's too late. Her head is freaking chopped off and the guy swings the sword as if it's a fucking _axe_."

A loud silence, gray smoke hovering lifelessly.

"He turns around and this, like, seven year old kid is standing in the doorway, clutching his teddy bear, pajamas hanging off his shoulder, tears rolling down his face…the murderer guy, yeah, he kneels down, eye level with the boy."

Gozu and Meizu inhaled in time with the storm, all whirring back to livelihood. The rain pounded down mercilessly, drenching clothes.

Meizu gasped, letting his smoke dangling in his fingers. "What happened?"

The oldest threw his head back, long hair slapping the wall behind him. He closes his eyes, visualizing. "He takes his sword and places it between the boy's eyes and talks real quiet-like…he goes, 'Foolish _child_', takes the blade and traces the curve of the boy's jaw, leaving a pretty slice down the side of his face, a river of blood dripping onto the floor."

Gozu murmured, terrified and dully sorry for the child. "What did the kid do then?"

"Well," he sighed, before the sight of white, red, and blue flashing lights zoomed into his peripheral vision. With lightning fast speed, he shot up, grabbing the collars of the shirts of the twins. Confused and startled, they looked in the general direction of which the oldest pointed.

The grabbed all they could and sprinted away from the car, wheezing out questions. "Where to, boss?" They yelled past the rain, droplets obscuring their vision.

Ahead of them, he called, "Where good is bad and bad is good! Bring the stuff and Bozo'll let you in."

And with that, the man made a sharp turn around a corner, gone with the darkness in yet another alley.

Gozu stumbled into a bush after his brother, struggling to grasp a large cooler, listening to the clanking of beer bottles against ice. He breathed heavily, trying to calm his heart. "What in the hell is good and bad at the same time?" He asked Meizu.

He shrugged, "A war. Winning is good for the winners but bad for the winners."

Gozu nodded, popping open a Miller Light can. "Right," he guzzled half of it. "Now all we have to do is find a war and we'll find boss and Bozo."

"Yep. That should be easy, ne?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


End file.
